Candies
Candies are the main item in Candy Crush Saga. There are Regular Candies, which come in six different colors, and have the same effect, and Special Candies, which are created by forming special configurations, and each one have their own effect. Regular candies These make up most of the game. Get at least 3 in a row to turn them into points. The several different colors and shapes are: * Red - Jelly Bean * Orange - Lozenge * Yellow - Lemon Drop * Green - Square * Blue - Lollipop Head * Purple - Cluster Special Candies Striped Candy *'Appearance:' Horizontal or vertical white stripes on a regular candy. *'Effect:' Clears an entire row or column, depending on the direction of the stripes. *'Formation:' 4 regular candies in a row. The most common special candy, often created accidentally through cascades. (not meant to be). If the striped candy results from a horizontal move, the stripes will be horizontal, if it results from a vertical move, they will be vertical. *Vertical striped candies are useful in ingredient levels if they are in the same column as the ingredient(s). Wrapped Candy *'Appearance:' A regular candy in a same-colored square wrapper. *'Effect:' Clears the surrounding 8 candies, activates twice. *'Formation:' 5 regular candies in a T, L or + shape. Color Bomb *'Appearance:' Chocolate ball coated with sprinkles. *'Effect:' When switched with a regular candy, it will clear all candies of that color from the board. *When switched with a striped candy it will turn all candies of that color into striped candy *When switched with a wrapped candy, it will remove all candies of that color from the board. Once the board settles, it will then remove all candies of another color from the board. *When switched with another color bomb, it will clear ALL candy on the board. *'Formation:' 5 in a row. Jelly Fish *'Appearance:' A candy fish. Colors vary. *'Effect:' Creates 3 Jelly Fish that target and eat one random candy each, activating special candies if they are targeted. *'Formation:' Either bought in the Yeti Shop, or created during the Sugar Crush after Jelly levels, where each move that you have left becomes 3 Fish. Can also be seen at the start of levels (in marmalade) on Delicious Drifts onwards. Coconut Wheel *'Appearance:' Pink coconut Wheel with a licorice center. *'Effect:' When switched with a regular candy, it continues on in that direction, clearing all candies from its path. Also converts the first 3 candies to Striped Candies. *'Formation:' Bought in the Yeti Shop, and appears on start screen in later levels. Other Candies Extra Time Candy *'Appearance: '''A glowing, regular candy with a +5 written on it. *'Effect: When matched with the same colour, it adds 5 seconds to the timer. *'''Found in: Most timed levels. Mystery Candy *'Appearance: '''Eliptical shaped candy with a question mark on it. *'Effect: 'When matched with the same colour, a good or bad outcome comes out from it. *'Found in: 'Level 231 in Chocolate Barn onwards. Chameleon Candy *'Appearance: 'A regular candy with a pink aura and and a rainbow that sweeps across it ever y few seconds. *'Effect: 'When a move is made, the colour of the candy will change. *'Found in: '''Level 306 in Savoury Shores onwards. Combinations Special candies can be combined together to produce special amplified effects. Trivia *Green candies are the only candies to never be left out of a level. As it may seem like the Blue sucker top also appear in every level, they were actually left out in Level 289 on iOS. *Most 5 colour levels exclude yellow candies. On iOS, they often exclude purple candies instead. *Most 4 colour levels would exclude yellow and red candies. On iOS, they often exclude purple & orange candies instead. *Very few levels have less than 5 candy colours. Level 31 is the only level with 3 colours. Gallery Category:Elements Category:Candy